bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Robinson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–1979, 1982–1990, 1993–2016 | first = January 3, 1977 | last = November 23, 2016 | spinoffs = | family = Robinson | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | occupation = (former) (former) (former) | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Fletcher Robinson (1951–1976) Johnny Mitchell (1986–1990) | partner = | romances = Royce Usher | father = Grover Tillman | mother = Yolanda Tillman | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = | daughters = Nettie Robinson Yolanda Grayson Veronica D'Angelo Ivory Drayton | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Shawn Robinson Terence Grayson Marlon Drayton | granddaughters = Nikki Grayson Gigi Drayton Jennifer D'Angelo (adoptive) | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Andretta Lynette "Honey" Robinson (née Tillman; previously Mitchell) Storylines 1977–1979 The recently widowed Honey is introduced as the controlling mother of Yolanda Robinson who forces her daughter to crash Nicholas Grayson's wedding to announce she is pregnant with Nick's baby. Honey and Nick's father Terry urges the expectant parents to marry for the sake of their child. While Honey knows her daughter got pregnant on purpose to get away from her, she is happy for her daughter will marry into such a good family. Honey becomes a grandmother again when Yolanda and Nick welcome their daughter, Nicole Andretta in June 1977. Honey accidentally lets it slip to Nick that Yolanda got pregnant on purpose because she intentionally gave Nick an expired condom. Fearing Nick will leave Yolanda, Honey ingratiates herself to Nick's father Terry, and advises her daughter to do the same. Honey's looming presence in their home however makes Terry's wife Valerie uneasy and Val warns her not to make more trouble for her family than she already has. At the funeral of Paul Kane, Honey is visibly shaken by the unexpected presence of Paul's brother-in-law, Royce Usher. Honey confides in Yolanda's godmother Katheryn Fox, and Valerie unknowingly, that she and Royce had an affair. Valerie wonders why it matters since Honey's husband has passed but Kay knows there is more to the story. Honey is upset when she finds Yolanda cozying up to Royce's son Quincy and warns that he wouldn't be good for her. Yolanda confesses that she's worried Nick will leave her for his ex-fiancée Amelia Kane and again advises her daughter to appeal to Nick's father, Terry to keep Nick in line. When Nicole is abducted and Yolanda spirals out of control, Nick reveals she's left him. Honey sees Royce who reveals that Yolanda and Quincy are together and she confesses that he is Yolanda's father. Royce, Honey and Katheryn race to a motel just outside of town and interrupt Quincy and Yolanda's night by revealing they are half-siblings. Royce wants to help find Nicole, but Honey urges him to stay away. Honey is furious to discover Yolanda and Terry are having an affair. When Nicole is finally rescued on Christmas Eve, Honey forces Terry and Yolanda to end their affair and put it behind them. 1982–1990 Honey surprises her daughter Yolanda for Thanksgiving in 1982. 1993–2016 References External links Category:Robinson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1932 births